His
by Teliko. x3
Summary: He knew that when the rings came off in the morning and went back to the FBI, that she would still be his.
1. Chapter 1

**His**

**Rating: Um... it's okay... I think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files or the characters :/**

**Summary: He knew that when the rings came off in the morning and went back to the FBI, that she would still be his.**

**A/N: So... I know I haven't written anything in like... ages, but I'm back. I can't begin to apologize to all of my followers who have been keeping up with stories that aren't being updated. I underestimated Nursing school... that shit is hard. Haha, but anyway... I'm back with this little number. I was watching Arcadia today and I thought I'd write a little alternate episode. It's not much and there's probably tons of mistakes and errors, but it's late and my puppy is literally fussing at me to come to bed. It would be helpful if you listened to Big White Elephant by In-Flight Safety while reading this. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Their case was finally coming to a close and Mulder wasn't completely sure he was okay with it. At the beginning of the week, when Skinner had told them they would be going undercover as a married couple, Mulder thought he could see a slight glimmer in Scully's eyes.

'Had she actually been looking forward to this,' he asked himself as he watched her pack up a few things in preparation of them closing their case and leaving The Falls. Though it had been quite an interesting week, he had to admit that he was actually going to miss living with Scully. It was nice to share a space with someone, to come home to someone, share a dinner with, watch television with, laugh with in the middle of the night when neither one of them could fall asleep. It was little things like this that he was going to miss, along with his partner, when they would leave the gated community for good.

He glanced down at the wedding band on his left hand and smiled a little. The wedding rings had been apart of the entire operation. What good was their "married" cover if they didn't have the universal symbol to show for it? Skinner had given him the set of bands the day before they were to leave for their case with a sly grin on his face that Mulder couldn't ignore.

The night before their flight, she had invited him over to go over some files and make sure their stories and identities were indisputable. As he reached her apartment door, he patted the pocket of his jeans before knocking. There was an aroma drifting through the cracks of her front door which made his stomach growl and he couldn't have been happier that she had actually cooked dinner. It was going to make his little plan a little more special.

She answered the door in an over-sized sweatshirt that appeared to be from her Alma Mater and a pair of short, black running shorts. It was such an outfit shock that Mulder nearly smirked when he saw her. Her hair was thrown up in a hasty attempt and pieces were gently falling from the hair tie to come down and frame her face.

"Come in. Dinner's almost ready."

"Seducing me with over-sized clothing and a home cooked meal... you're really after my heart, aren't you?"

She ignored his attempt at flirting, but still gave him a small smile to let him know she knew he was trying to lighten up the mood. She stepped aside to let him walk in and closed the door behind him. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the rack beside her door.

"What smells so good?"

"Spaghetti. Nothing fancy."

"Better than two-day old pizza and spoiled orange juice."

The rest of the night had progressed just as he planned. They ate dinner first, he helped her with the dishes before they made their way into her living room to talk specifics about their undercover case. She seated herself on the floor, crossed-legged, sifting through documents and manilla folders, picking out things to hand to Mulder from across the coffee table.

"Rob and Laura Petrie? Really, Mulder? Could you have been any more obvious?" It was the first time she had stopped to take stock of their undercover names and it had finally hit her. "Don't you think that's going to raise a little suspicion?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it. Rob and Laura are very common names for people our age."

"Petrie," she repeated the last name again in that 'Scully' tone he loved so much. "Mulder, you better hope none of the residents are avid fans of 1960's American television."

"We'll just pronounce the last name differently. 'Pea-tree'. Problem solved." The night went on and on until finally, he noticed just how tired she really was. Their flight was leaving early in the morning and she still had a few things to pack by the looks of it.

"It's getting late," he said, pushing himself up from the couch. She came to stand in front of him, slowly showing him to the door. "If you need any help with anything in the morning, just give me a call." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, all while trying to manage a nod. He had made it all the way to the door before he felt the two wedding bands in the pocket move. "Oh... I almost forgot something." He dug into his pocket and determined there were two ways this could play out. He could take the innocent approach and just hand her the ring... or...

He got down on one knee in front of her, blocking the door and held up her diamond wedding ring the FBI had so graciously supplied them with. The light from the kitchen made the diamond sparkle and for a moment, he thought he had rendered her speechless.

"Mulder..." The weary, uncertain look she was giving him betrayed the smile and blush that played across her face and he knew then and there he had chosen the right way to go about this.

"Dana Katherine Scully..." Her middle name being said aloud threw her off and he grinned at how stunned she looked. "Will you go undercover with me?"

She snatched the ring from him and placed it on her finger herself.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Goodnight, Mulder," she helped him from the floor, placed a quick kiss to his cheek for the romantic gesture, and opened the door for him.

"Get used to giving those kisses, Scully. Remember. We have to sell this thing!"

–

The night had finally come. In the morning, he would send out for an excavation team to come out and dig a "reflecting pool" in the front yard, which was no where in the CC and R's "against the rules". Pretty soon, their cover would be blown and everyone would really know they were FBI agents... partners... not husband and wife.

He reflected back on the past week. It had been the complete opposite of what he was used to. Instead of coming home to a dark, empty apartment after work, he was able to see his beautiful partner walk through the front door every day with bags of processed evidence. And boy, did those suburban clothes fit her well. The sweaters were lower cut, the skirts tighter, the heels taller... it was enough to make him cry every time she bent to collect evidence in their home.

But what he would really miss... was her. The first night or two, she had refused to even let him sleep in the same room as her. But on the third day, something had clicked. All of their belongings had been unpacked in their upstairs master bathroom by their eager-to-help neighbors in an attempt to get them moved in. He had never moved it out, partially because he was too lazy to do so, and also because it would look funny to potential dinner guests if all of his belongings were in separate parts of the house.

The night before had been rough on both of them. Neither one of them could get much work done with the little evidence they had collected, so Mulder had decided to take a quick nap in the bedroom until Scully was ready for bed, when he would respectfully give up the mattress for the couch downstairs. But he never woke up... and the next morning, he was greeted by a mass of red hair.

He glanced down at his chest and realized she had slipped into the bed last night without waking him up. He was shirtless, her cheek pressed against his pecks, and her even breathing tickled the hairs on his chest. One arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting on her lower back while the other held her shoulder to keep her against him as long as possible. He could feel the thin material of her tank top against his skin and the material of the tight yoga shorts against his legs, where hers had intertwined throughout the night.

It was nice to lay here and just hold her. It was innocent enough, but just the feel her body against his was enough to last him a lifetime.

He decided to gently wake her, seeing as they both had a lot to do today. Softly shaking her out from her sleep, she yawned and stretched against his body, slowly blinking to adjust to the sunlight pouring through the blinds into their bedroom. She was calm and collected, so nonchalant about it all that it almost scared him.

He reached up with the hand that had been on her shoulder to brush the hair away from her face. She lifted her head to keep his fingers playing in her hair and he laughed. Her heart skipped a beat at the sensation of his bare chest bouncing with laughter against her own.

"Aren't you glad you finally caved in and let me crash in here?"

"We were delirious. I can't be held accountable."

"I came to bed first, woman! You crawled in and cuddled with me after. Don't deny it."

'The flick has been switched,' she thought to herself. 'He's more than what you saw the night before.'

She moved away from him, losing the warmth instantly as she pulled back the covers and rolled out of bed. He propped himself up against the headboard and watched as she paced the room and searched the closet for a daily attire.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm heading out to San Francisco to get those blood samples analyzed." She turned back to face him after closing the closet doors and noticed how fast his eyes darted back up to hers. 'The shorts,' she thought. 'This ought to be fun.' "Do married couples normally take showers together," she asked innocently as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The sound of running water almost drowned out the ringing in his ears. His pounding heart slowed when she was out of distance.

Another day had gone by and not much had been accomplished. Mulder was almost certain he knew what was going on, but couldn't quite prove it yet. Scully had gotten just as far as he had. Their 'blood' sample was nothing more than trash. She had come home and kicked off her heels, went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, and when she came down she found him in the kitchen working on dinner.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said from where she was leaning against the kitchen entrance.

"I'm not a five-star chef, but I can make a mean omelet."

"Breakfast for dinner?"

"I know you weren't sheltered as a child. Everyone's done this at least once. Besides... there was nothing else in the fridge and I'm pretty sure there's something in the CC and R's about ordering take out." She laughed at that and accepted her plate.

–

Their last night together undercover, they sat together in the living room surrounded by bags of evidence, documents, papers, equipment that would have to be packed once their cover was blown...

Their small television was set up, but didn't catch much. It was playing some nature show that neither one of them seemed to be interested in. This had been a nice break from the dark, horrendous X-File cases that normally consumed their time. But it was coming to an end and at the end of the day, they were Agents Mulder and Scully... not Rob and Laura Petrie.

He could see her through the corner of his eye, toying with the diamond ring on her finger until she had slowly managed to twist it off.

"Well... it's been fun, Mulder but... I think it's time you take this back..."

He accepted the ring from her and watched as she sunk back into the couch, a look of disappointment shadowing her face. He knew she didn't want to admit she had actually liked this. But it wasn't quite over yet... it wouldn't be over until they officially left the community and traded in their rings for the badges and guns.

He pushed himself up and moved to the floor, in front of where she was seated on the couch.

"I think... that this case still isn't over and that you're still married to me." Their eyes locked and in the back of her mind, she knew he was saying this with their undercover identities in mind. But that thought was shattered when he took her hand in his and slowly pushed the ring back onto her ring finger. He held it up for her to see and she let out a soft puff of air, as if to let him know it was a lost cause.

He let go of her hand gently and let his fingers stroke her cheek. She could feel her skin burning from where his fingers were making contact and her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would burst right from her chest.

"Mulder... the neighbors aren't here... you don't have to pretend," she whispered.

His hand went behind her neck and he was pulling her face closer until their lips finally met. She was stunned, paralyzed until he lifted her from the couch and took her into his arms again, pressing another deep kiss into her lips. She responded this time, her hands clawing up his shirt until they reached his broad shoulders, to clasp around the back of his neck to keep him lowered at her level.

She panted into their kiss when his tongue came out to taste her lips. Her head was spinning, her world was upside, this was everything she thought wouldn't happen... especially on a case like this.

"I'm doing what a husband should do; showing his wife how much she means to him." He helped her up the stairs and before they could make it into the bedroom, they stumbled and fell against the wall. Her back hit the wall with a force so strong, she knew there would be a slight dent in it tomorrow. His lips and hands were everywhere, it was hard to concentrate.

There was a fire that was ignited within her and it was going to take a lot to extinguish it. The door to the bedroom opened and he all but pushes her in. She's so warm and soft and he can't get enough of her. The back of her knees hit the mattress and he's falling on top of her until they both bounce onto the bed. Her shorts are the first to go which reveal a pair of black lace panties that make his fingers twitch in anticipation to yank off. His shirt is pulled from his body and thrown to the floor. Her hands are caressing his chest and really feeling just how toned he is.

The thrill of them, together like this, has her on a high that's indescribable. Their teeth clash as the kisses grow more and more fierce, clothing is now ripped instead of gently removed. They've waited almost six years for this moment and patience has been thrown out the window. His hands trail up her bare legs, over he knees, and spread her legs apart slowly to rest between them. She places open-mouth kisses down his neck to his collar bone and he shivers against her. Her tank top is next to join his shirt and her shorts on the floor. His hands immediately go to her breasts, cupping and kneading them through her bra. It's not enough for her, though.

She leans up and quickly unclasps the bra, letting it drop to the bed. He fumbles with his belt buckle, but her hands are there to help unclasp his jeans and push them down his legs. He pushes her further up the bed, forcing himself to slow down and treasure this moment, for it could never happen again. He doesn't know why it's happening, or what brought it about, but he's happy and not willing to let it end any time soon.

"Mulder... what's wrong?"

She leans up, sudden aware of what they've done, but it's nothing. He's just in pure amazement. She's so beautiful laying beneath him with her hair fanned out on his pillow. He shakes his head and hushes her with a slow kiss this time, a kiss that reignites the fire within her. She draws her knees up to let him closer and he slips his thumbs through the sides of her lace panties. He doesn't ask her if she's sure she wants this to go any further. He can see it in the way her bottom lip is between her perfect teeth, how her hands are trembling against his shoulders, how her entire face and chest are flushed with desire.

–

She's laying against his chest much like from earlier, except this time, she's naked. It's a wonderful feeling and he's certain that he'll never be able to sleep alone again. As if he already didn't need her enough. She had fallen asleep hours ago after a few minutes of talking to him and questioning why this hadn't ever happened before. They laugh at all of their missed opportunities, but he reassures her with a kiss on the top of her head and lets her know that there's nothing in their way anymore; that he's not going anywhere because he finally has her in his arms.

Her hand is on his chest by her cheek as she sleeps and the moonlight that's coming through their blinds behind their kind sized bed is making her diamond ring glow. He knows that even though their undercover marriage may end in the morning, he's got her for the rest of his lifetime. It's enough to ease him into sleep knowing that when the rings come off and go back to the FBI, she'll still be his.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... so I told you guys it was nothing special. I think I may be able to squeeze out another chapter or two if you guys would like to see what happens after they make it back to D.C. Just be patient with me. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and errors. I'm super tired and proof-reading frustrates me. (I'll end up deleting the whole story) haha. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave me a review to let me know how well I did on my first story in ages! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**His**

**Rating: Um... it's okay... I think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files or the characters :/**

**Summary: He knew that when the rings came off in the morning and went back to the FBI, that she would still be his.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting it to be this popular! Haha I'm glad you all liked it! Here's the second chapter. Listen to the songs Fate by Young Man and Isolate by Snakadaktal. They go with this chapter! :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes or errors. I can probably write one more chapter until it's done! :)  
**

* * *

The ride to the airport had been quiet and Mulder couldn't determine whether it was a good type of silence or not. It usually meant something was on going in Scully's head. They boarded the plane and took their seats next to one another. She took the window seat and gazed out of the window until they were ready for take off.

They hadn't talked about what happened the night before all day. It was starting to worry him. Maybe she regretted it now. But the thoughts in his head shattered when she reached over the armrest and grabbed his hand.

When they made it back to D.C., she slowly twisted off the ring and handed it back to him. They were standing in the car garage, their cars parked next to one another. He had helped her put her bags in the trunk of her car before getting to his. She leaned up against the driver's side of her car and watched him, then crossed her arms over her chest as he slammed the trunk shut and came to stand in front of her.

"Skinner's probably going to want to hold a meeting early tomorrow." He decided then that he would make the first move on her since they were back to see what was going on in her head. He took a step closer, grabbing her arms and pulling them away from her chest. He slipped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to press a kiss to her forehead. She was reluctant at first, but eventually her arms went around him and he smiled against her forehead. "Come by my apartment after you get settled in so we can go over the files," she said softly, lifting her head up so she could see his face.

This was giving him hope.

–

Two hours later, he's knocking on her apartment door and there's a sense of Deja vu. She answers the door in an outfit similar to the one from their last encounter and lets him in after they exchange a quick kiss. He hangs up his jacket and she closes the door behind him. This time, there's no dinner ready and her apartment is dimly lit.

He wastes no time walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a better, more romantic kiss. She places her hands on his arms to steady herself. She's surprised that even after Arcadia, he'd still be this affectionate.

"Mulder... we have to talk." He backed away from her and looked over at her coffee table to see none of the case files were out. "Listen... about what happened in Arcadia. I think it's best that we put things on hold for now." He noticed how she went to toy with her ring finger, but when she realized the ring wasn't there, she let her hands fall to her hips.

"I don't understand." He wasn't hurt... or even surprised, but confused more than anything. "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head and sighed.

"Mulder, you know what would happen if the Bureau found out we were together." She watched the realization play out on his face. "They'd split us up. Do you really want that?" It's a slap in the face, almost. They've been partners for six and a half years now. Was she really that oblivious to the way people talked about them?

"Come on, Scully. You know just as well as I do that this isn't what it's about. People have been calling you 'Mrs. Spooky' since day one."

She could tell an argument was about and closed her eyes to focus. There had to be some way to make him understand without hurting his feelings or having him get upset with her.

"It was fun. It was nice to have someone besides me. I'm sure you feel the same way, but Mulder... it's over. We're not Laura and Rob Petrie anymore."

"You think that was just all for show? Do you really think it was all just an act?" She let her head and shoulders fall in defeat. "Scully, I meant what I said in that hospital room. Did you think I was acting then when I told you that I loved you?" Her breath caught in her throat. This had been the first time the whole 'I love you' thing had come up since that very night she walked out on him, leaving him in his hospital room with a goofy smile on his face. "I love you." He said it again and she could feel her eyes stinging with tears.

"Don't do this to me, Mulder," she whispered, taking in a shaky breath to keep the tears from falling.

"I want to leave work with you and come back home with you." He took a step closer... and she took a step back. "I want to eat dinner with you, watch television with you, laugh with you in the middle of the night, to hold you in bed, to wake up to your face every morning." He stopped when he noticed she was moving away from him.

"I can't be the second most important thing in your life, Mulder."

It was finally out.

"But-"

"You joined the FBI because of your sister and your quest for the truth. I was merely a speed bump in your path. I'm always going to be the obstacle in your path, Mulder... never the answer to your questions."

"Scully..."

"Mulder," she sucked in another shaky breath and pointed to the direction where the Federal Bureau of Investigation was from inside of her apartment. "If they find out that we're anything more than just partners, they'll split us up. They'll take you away from me, they'll take the X-Files away from you, and all of your work... all of what you've worked your entire life for will be gone." He had never seen her so upset before and it was breaking his heart. "I can't be the one responsible for that."

The silence seemed to go on forever. She needed to know the truth... and she needed time to process it. He moved closer to her, holding out his hands to let her know it was okay. He framed her face with both hands and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to the top of her head. He tilted her head back to make her look up at him.

"You are so much more to me than that. You've never been an obstacle, Scully." She nodded. "You know where to find me." He let go of her face and left her apartment so quickly, she didn't even have time to blink.

–

The next day had come all too quickly. He had tried to sleep, but her words just kept playing over and over in his head. 'They'll take you away from me.' He closed his eyes, but the alarm clock on his night stand went off and he pushed the covers away from his body in frustration. The shut the clock off and the rings he had placed next to the alarm on the nightstand rattled with the force.

Later that day, he walked into Skinner's office with both rings in his pocket and a folder of files in his hands. He places the folder onto Skinner's desk and gives him a polite, courteous nod.

"I assume everything I'll need is in here?" Mulder nodded. "And the rings?" Mulder swallowed hard and blinked. For a second, he had almost reached into his pocket and placed them in Skinner's hand.

"Sir, both mine and Agent Scully's rings were lost in the excavation site as we searched for evidence."

By now, Skinner was flipping through the documents and pictures, engrossed in what they had found. He waved it off and Mulder let out a silent sigh of relief.

"That'll be all Agent Mulder. Good work."

He had turned and was ready to head out of the door, but with his hand on the knob, Scully's words came back to him. _'If they find out that we're anything more than just partners, they'll split us up.' _It was enough to make him stop in his path. Skinner was a reasonable guy. There had to be something he could do.

–

After dropping off her report to Skinner and noticing the sly look on his face, she headed down to their office where she would find him, probably busying himself with work to keep from thinking about what happened the night before. The elevator doors opened to the basement and she took a deep breath when she got to the door to their office.

She pushed it open and walked in to see Mulder sitting behind his desk, just as she imagined, with papers spread amongst his desk. She shut the door behind her and hung up her coat.

"A piece of paper." Her head snapped back to Mulder's desk to find him holding up a single piece of paper. "A piece of paper is what will keep them from splitting us up." She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You were worried that if someone found out about our relationship, that they would split us up." He shook his head. "Not with this. We just sign it, Scully. We sign it and we're good." She walked behind the desk to read what he had in front of him and to her amazement, it was an official relationship disclosure form from the human resources department, approved by one Walter Skinner.

"Mulder-"

"I already signed it. I brought it back down here to make copies... and to show you! So now... all we need is to bring it upstairs and have you sign it in front of witnesses."

"Mulder-"

"I know this is kind of sudden, but I got to thinking. Agents fall in love and get married all the time. Look at Kent and Elizabeth McVie. They've been married for almost five years now and guess how they met?"

"Mulder!"

He stopped and looked up to find her standing besides his chair. She smiled down at him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head after running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

**A/N: So... how was it? Ready for the third and final chapter? :)**


End file.
